Professor Wren Silverling
Academic and Professional Career Hogwarts Magical Creatures Caretaker Officially in the role as Caretaker of Magical Creatures, Wren Silverling is still treated as a professor (so you will often hear them being called Professor Silverling) and does substitute teach form time to time. Known creatures in Professor Silverling's hut Wren has at least one Kneazle, though some think they may have more hidden away in that hut. They're also known to have Pygmy puffs, Bowtruckles, Nifflers, and a small dwarf dragon that is quite attached to them. The Nifflers are one of the few reasons you'll find them inside the castle (often searching Raine's office, as he has lots of shiny things). Personal Life Childhood Wren was born to a prestigious pureblood family. When their child turned out to like magical creatures, and be a lot softer of a person than their parents wanted, Wren's parents sent them to Durmstrang in hopes the school would toughen them up. Due to the immense amount of secrecy and memory spells surrounding Durmstrang, nobody but the school, Wren, and their family knows how long they were there. At the age of twelve, Wren begged their parents to let them go to any other school. The militaristic style of Durmstrang was just too much for them, and they disliked learning dark magic. Leaving Durmstrang The final straw was learning of Igor Karkaroff's true nature. Not wanting association with a death eater from the first Wizarding war following their child when rumors that Voldemort was returning were starting to surface, Wren's parents agreed. They were pulled from the school. The original plan was to send them to Ilvermorny (They would have been sorted Pukwudgie!), Wren's parents had heard the school was teaching complex things such as wordless magic. However, when Wren's Hogwarts acceptance letter arrived first, they begrudgingly decided to give the school a chance. Hogwarts Their parents were not happy about their sorting, but Wren promised to make the best of it. They took a strong liking to Care of Magical Creatures, and spent a lot of extracurricular time studying them. Wren was always good with animals, and often helped tend to the needs of schoolmates pets. They were known to patch up owls that arrived injured, or just give them treats when they arrived with the mail. They sometimes could be found sitting by the lake, seeming to have conversations with the mermaids (it is still unclear if they actually speak fluent Mermish). They were a common guest at Hagrid's hut, but never really close with any of Harry's friends, who also frequented. While at Hogwarts, Wren did fight to defend it. Only one year under The Golden Trio, Wren found themselves caught up in a war they didn't want to be a part of. They fought from inside the castle, their knowledge of defensive spells being their strongest. Wren was never a skilled duelist, yet they would defend the younger students with a fiery passion. Ironically after their time at Durmstrang, Wren's best subject at Hogwarts (after Care of Magical Creatures) was Defense Against the Dark Arts, followed closely by Charms. They did extremely well in all courses, to keep their parents from pulling them from yet another school. After Graduation After graduating Hogwarts, Wren spent some time traveling, much like their inspiration in life, Newt Scamander. They traveled to learn about as many magical beasts as they could, before eventually deciding it was time to settle down. The only problem was, finding a job. Most of the schools they knew of already had Magical Creatures professors, and when they applied at Ilvermorny, they got no reply. Deciding to apply to multiple different schools anyways, Wren was entirely shocked when Hogwarts replied. It seemed they were looking for someone to be in charge of the magical beasts themselves. It would be a big job, but it seemed Wren was the perfect fit. Accepting the position, Wren arrived at the school, and was promptly told they were to be treated as a professor, and no less than such. Though their job was mostly a caretaker position, Wren slowly adjusted to hearing "Professor Silverling!" Position as Caretaker You won't see them inside the castle very often, as they prefer to stay out with their critters. They have a small hut not unlike the Care of Magical Creatures professor's, only a little further into the woods. The hut is cozy, and full of all kinds of critters. Wren has at least one Kneazle, though some think they may have more hidden away in that hut. They're also known to have Pygmy puffs, Bowtruckles, Nifflers, and a small dwarf dragon that is quite attached to them. The Nifflers are one of the few reasons you'll find them inside the castle. They'll be searching one out, trying to figure which professor's office they've crept into. (Its usually Raine's. He has lots of shiny things) Random Facts * Wren has adapted a certain affinity for flying, but is not competitive with it in the slightest. They have their broomstick purely for interactions with the critters. * They still tend to pets at Hogwarts, creating all kinds of potions and medicines for creatures magical and non-magical alike. * They usually have lots of odds and ends on their person. Crystals, rocks, tiny bottles full of odd potions and ingredients. * The scar across their cheek came from a not so pleasant interaction with a trapped magical creature they were trying to save. * At one point in time, it was rumored Wren was caring for an ill Thunderbird that had stumbled out of the Forbidden Forest, and almost entered Hogwarts Grounds. Rumors were never confirmed. The beast disappeared as seamlessly as Buckbeak, years before. * Wren is an INFP (Myers Briggs Personality) and a Chaotic Good (DND Alignment) * They're especially fond of Leopard Skin Jasper and Brown Tiger's Eye * They have grey eyes and strawberry blonde (light ginger?) hair * They are panromantic and greysexual * Zodiac sign is Virgo * Category:Characters Category:Hufflepuff Professors